Unseen
by Spunkles
Summary: Set directly after Not Fade Away (Angel S5) - what I imagined would come next. I couldn't help it...I had to let it out. Review and let me know what you think. THIRD CHAPTER IS FINALLY IN!
1. Default Chapter

Unseen

After Not Fade Away

Angel swung the ax to the side, effectively cutting in half a demon that had gotten far ahead of the others.

Gunn chuckled.

"Now that's what I call a good swing."

"I can do better than that…watch this Charlie Boy," Spike said leaping onto an oncoming demon, knocking his sword out of his hands, skewering him with his own weapon and then taking said weapon and using it to block the hurled axe at his head…all within seconds.

"Show boating's not allowed," Gunn said as he battled his own demons…he felt himself draining bit by bit, but he was determined to give his all…as he had just told Illyria…if he was only going to last another 10 minutes…then he was going to make them memorable, make them count. Go out swinging, just as he had started fighting so many years ago. And it showed as he demonstrated what it was to be Charles Gunn, taking out demons left and right, holding his own with the strongest and remaining members of their group.

"Sure it is…it's what keeps me goin' ya know…that…and the killing of the demons…it's good for the soul," Spike said as he used his newly acquired ax and broadsword to hack down a wave of demons, leaving twitching and gory demon parts left and right.

Angel and he were hacking their way up the alley. Angel was after his prize…the giant dragon that was circling above...and Spike…he had his own plan, which he wasn't sharing with anyone until he got a chance to execute it.

Illyria was also holding her own; she grabbed the sword out of an incoming attacker's hand, kicked him back into his oncoming brethren, and then used the broadsword to skewer at least three demons in a row, when she tossed it at them. She quickly flowed into a new set of punches and kicks, making holes and exploding demon heads in her wake.

In other words…they were all doing the best they could to beat back the coming darkness.

Spike figured the quickest way to obtain his goal, was to go for the troll first. So cutting his way through the demon crowd, he advanced at the top of his speed and with the help of his newly exercised skills he made it to the huge advancing troll demon. Cutting one of its legs, he slipped behind it and after making another nick in its leg, he started climbing it.

As Spike climbed the giant troll, he kept attacking him with his sword; making huge gashes whenever he could land a blow…he had to dodge the troll's giant arms and all.

From his temporary perch he spied Angel still hacking away nearby and Illyria, moving Gunn to a safer location, away from the murderous demon herd, for that last hit that he had just taken had deepened his already deep puncture and they were all sure that he'd be dead in moments.

_Well, if Charlie-Boy is on his way out, I'll give him a hell of a last memory to take with him, Spike thought._

With a sudden renewed spirit, Spike glanced up at the sky & his path, quickly assessing what he had to do to get where he was going, & then moved with lightening speed, climbing up the troll with both unnatural speed and ease. As he reached its head, he leaned over & blinded it quickly with both his sword & his ax.

The troll, screamed in agonizing pain, clutching at its eyes, trying to stop the burning and horrid sensation that it was now experiencing.

Spike smiled wickedly before slashing its throat. He then rushed to stand on top of its head as it staggered back & forth. As he held his ground, Spike couldn't resist shouting out to everyone below,

"I'm bloody king of the mountain."

Gunn, fading as each minute passed, laughed. If he had enough energy to shout he would have. As it was, he said softly,

"Only cause someone got a lucky shot in my first battle, Fang Boy Junior. Otherwise, it'd been me up there."

Spike smiled, from this distance, he couldn't actually hear what Gunn said, 'specially as he said it so softly, but he had a good idea.

As the troll staggered into a nearby building, Spike jumped high & scaled the wall, before leaping onto the roof.

From there, he took his ax in his left hand, flipped it until it was the right moment, and then he shouted down to the troll.

"Awww…is 'im sore? Did I 'urt the big baby demon? Why don't you come this way & teach me a lesson then."

The troll gave an enraged yell, it was dying, for the earlier blows that Spike had landed into the neck were gushing blood like petrol, but it seemed to still have a good amount of fight in it.

As it took a step towards Spike's rooftop, it stopped and staggered backwards as the ax that Spike had been just playing with deeply embedded itself between the giant troll's eyes.

"Man I'm good," Spike congratulated himself as he watched his ax land with accuracy and precision.

The troll gave up the fight as it died from the last blow & it's body fell backwards crushing a good deal of demons as it landed on the ground, shaking the earth for a brief moment.

It had, in crushing a great wave of demons, just missed Angel by inches, squashing, instead, the demon that he had been fighting.

Angel looked upwards to see a grinning Spike snapping his fingers, in the nonverbal way of saying, 'Damn'.

Angel glared up at him.

"What?" Spike asked, innocently, but with a devilish smirk on his face.

"Were you trying to get me smooshed?"

"No…not trying…just…it would have been funny if it had…not all of you even…just a leg would have been nice."

"Do I need to come up there and slay you too?"

"No need to get your knickers in a twist…I'm still on your side…just thought it would be funny is all. Sides…you didn't let me betray you…nor deny you three times…gotta get my kicks in somehow."

Angel was about to say something in response when Spike interrupted,

"Shouldn't you be watching those demons that are coming up behind you instead of stressing over what I could do to you?"

"This isn't over Spike," Angel warned him, returning to his work of hacking through the Wolf, Ram & Hart's demons.

Spike softly imitated him going,

"This isn't over Spike."

"Yeah and I'm quaking in my boots over what the mighty Angelus will do to me," he muttered back before looking over to see how Gunn was doing.

He saw that Gunn was still currently with them, Illyria standing guard in front of him, knocking down any demons that got past Angel and headed for them.

_Wish I had thought of bringing or acquiring a crossbow…it would be easy pickings for me from here. Aww well…if I live through this one, next apocalypse I go into, I'm gonna remember. Note to self – bring crossbow…and arrows._

He yelled down to Gunn,

"Did you see that Charlie Boy? I missed him by that much," he demonstrated with his fingers.

Gunn laughed…he was so gonna miss the antics of the 'Fang Gang.'

As Angel battled demon after demon, he muttered curses in the name of Spike, for a good, long while.

Spike, laughing, scanned the rooftop until he found something that could help him out while he waited for his plan to take effect.

He pulled a pile of loose bricks over from the corner and then, picking a spot in the crowd of demons coming, he launched a few bricks through the air, smiling with satisfaction as he saw some demons drop down dead as the concrete bricks plowed into their brains.

"Now this is what I call fun…still wish I had those arrows though…could be sure to get a death and not stun in."

Angel below saw that Spike was launching bricks over the roof and as one or the not so far tossed ones missed him by a few feet he thought,

_Just when I thought it was safe to battle demons…now I have to be careful of flying rocks. What is he doing up there anyway…I thought he was all about the fist and fangs way of fighting. _

As the crowd around him fell, and he was waiting as the rest of the horde to get around the huge troll carcass so he could fight with them, he called up to Spike.

"Spike!"

"Yeah?"  
"Why are you all the way up there anyway? Shouldn't you be down here pulling a fist and fangs action?"

"Ah quit your hen pecking…I'll be down there soon enough. I gots something to do up here is all. Why don't you mind your own business and sod off!!!"

Angel laughed, but couldn't help but say, if only to further annoy him.

"Fine…act like a child…sit up there flinging off rocks while the real man battles them down on the ground one-by-…"

The rest of Angel's sentence was cut off as Angel had to dive out of the way of the three oncoming bricks that had been launched directly at him.

"Well that's mature," Angel yelled up to Spike, who sat on the rooftop, leaned over and gave him the finger.

"Right bastard," was the only reply Angel heard.

He laughed and then went back to battling demons as the next wave had finally approached him.

As Gunn looked on, he wondered what their future hold. Spike's, Angel's, and ….Illyria.

Gunn turned to look at Illyria.

And found her watching him intently.

Not being one that usually didn't confront, Gunn wasn't going to bother about it now…

Sides…he wasn't sure he had that much time left…so he decided to check where Illyria stood on the issues that concerned him the most.

"When I'm gone…I need to know that you will fight on their side," he nodded towards the fighting vampire champions.

"I will fight…and on the half-breed's side."

"Glad to hear it, but curious…why?"  
"Because you and Wesley held them both in high regard…as did this shell…I mean Fred. So…I will fight for their side. Until we win or their dust covers the earth and my blood flows deeply from an unhealable wound."

"Okay…what about if we win…what happens afterwards."

"I do not know what the future holds…or even if we have one…but if we do all survive they will not be my enemies."

"Glad to… hear it…I guess…you can't…get a more…thorough of an ….answer than that..."

"Your breathing is getting worse."

"No…need…to…tell…me. I'm the…one…feeling it."

Illyria looked at him for a second before saying,

"In my day, there would have been celebration festivals for what you call weeks."

"Why?"

"Because you died a warrior's death."

"I'm not dead yet…but thanks… for the …thought of the honor."

Illyria nodded her head.

She was quiet for a few seconds before saying,

"I am not pleased at your dying though."

"Sorry Blue."

"I told you to try NOT to die."

"Yeah…well…sometimes what is done is done."

"But I am already grieving for Wesley…and I can't stop it…and soon I will be grieving for Wesley and you as well."

Gunn gave her a peaceful smile,

"Glad to know you care Blue."

Illyria gave him a ghost of a smile before saying,

"You like calling me Blue…it is silly, almost degrading & disrespectful & yet I am not that bothered by it. At least you didn't call me a smurf like Wesley once did."

Gunn laughed out right at that, his eyes blazing for a second before they returned to their slowly glazing condition.

"You laugh…I guess it must be funny. What is a smurf?"

"Stop please…I can't take that much more laughter right now."

"I'm being serious."  
"I know…and that's why it's funny."

Illyria sighed silently.

Gunn caught control of himself to explain.

"It's a cartoon."

"What is a cartoon?"  
"It's a …children's show."

"A show made of children?"  
"No…an animated show…that young children watch…kinda like that…Crash Bandicoot game…you & Drogyn…were playing…but you don't…control this show…you just watch it…and it moves…on it's own."

"Oh…pointless and annoying then…but I'll be compelled to watch it a long time…I understand…so…what are smurf's like?"  
"Well…they're like…little people I guess…but…they're blue all over…and they're run by Papa Smurf…and if I remember correctly…they're very small…three apples high I believe."

"And how could such a tiny creature exist in a world full of giants."

"It isn't real."

"Oh…seems silly then."  
"It was…and fun to watch."

"You watched this show."

"Time to time…I had a younger sister once. I used to sneak her into TV/video stores and let her watch those shows."

Illyria regarded him.

She was about to say something when they heard Spike give a loud yell as he jumped off the rooftop onto the dragon that was flying right past him.

As they looked on, they saw how Spike, once he had gotten his balance, had run up to the head, and holding on, got the great flying beast to turn the way he had wanted it to…and then got it to go up and down the alley, burning down it's own demon horde.

"Damn it Spike that was mine…"

Spike looked under him and then on both wings,

"I don't see your name on him any where…"

"I said…'Personally, I want to slay the dragon'…everyone heard me…and where am I…**I'm** on the ground fighting demons…watching **you** ride on the back of the very dragon that **I** wanted."

"Teach you to be slow, won't it then…poncy buggering bastard."

Angel growled, completely frustrated…and using said frustration began to launch a full scale assault on the non-charred demons that Spike's new pet had missed.

Gunn almost felt sorry for those demons, Angel was beyond pissed off…and he was taking it out on them big time. Hell…he just took on three demons at once and pulled an Illyria move, pinning three of them on one spear, before kicking the weapon out of another attacking demon's hand, using his foot to pick the sword up and then using the sword to cut off the demon's head and then flung it behind him, killing the demon who thought he'd get in a sneak attack.

Spike laughed and then said,

"And the way I remember it…you said you want to **slay** the dragon…right? This dragon…it ain't slayed…ridden, but not slayed…so stop your whining…sides…there's another one flapping about at the end of the line."

What Angel answered was unknown to them, but Spike sent his flying pet on another flight to burn down some more demons. As the dragon tried to spin around in an attempt to shake Spike off, he told it,

"If I were you, I'd obey me…I'd hate to have to put this big, shiny sword deep into your brain…are we getting a word picture mate?"

The dragon apparently understood, for it didn't try to knock him off again.

"The line ends," Illyria wondered aloud.

"I wonder how that happened…maybe this is just the first major wave," Gunn said.

"You sound better…not so much gasping," Illyria commented.

"I feel better."

"If I knew more of human anatomy, I'd check you for damages…but I don't…"

"Nice that you considered it though…guess humans aren't so pointless are they?"

"I have my own opinions on that one…but Wesley once told me to mind my manners when I told him off…so I'll do you the courtesy of keeping my opinion to myself."

"That's very kind of you."

Illyria nodded and then looked up at the air around them.

"What is it?"

"The air has changed…if my powers had not have been stripped I would have been able to tell you exactly what…as it is…I just know there has been a change made."

"Well let's hope for once, it's on our side."

Illyria didn't answer, merely took a shielding position before him, picking up two swords and holding them out to the side, waiting for whatever was coming next.

Whatever was coming had the demons up-in-arms.

They stopped fighting with Angel and Illyria and were looking around at each other and then around at the sky.

Angel looked around and muttered,

"What now."

Spike flew up and down the line, happily burning the confused demons as he went, but all of the sudden, the dragon lurched, almost knocking him off.

Spike growled low in his throat before saying,

"You were warned!! Thanks for the ride, but this here's my stop…thanks."

And with that, he rammed his sword through the dragon's head…causing the still flying beast to shudder and twitch and then suddenly plummet to the ground, with Spike on top of it.

"Awww…bloody hell!!!"

Apparently Spike had forgotten he was still in the air.

As the dragon's heavy carcass dropped to the ground, he climbed on top and rode it down, jumping off, twirling through the air like an acrobat and landing a few feet away, just before it hit the ground.

"Now that's what I call a landing," Gunn muttered, having time to watch, while Illyria was keeping a watchful guard.

"It was impressive," Illyria commented.

"I could have done that," Angel muttered.

Spike gave all a wicked grin and then picking up a sword from the nearest dead demon.

He bowed and said,

"Glad you enjoyed the show."

The sky and the earth rumbled and they all looked around,

"What the bleeding hell is that?"

They all looked around and noticed that the rest of the oncoming horde was gone and it was eerily quiet.

"Uh…not that I'm complaining, but weren't there more demons coming?" Gunn asked.

"A few moments ago there was…that feeling is coming again…"

"What feeling?"

"Something has changed."

"For the better or for the worse?"

"That is yet to be determined."  
"Well that's comforting."

Illyria turned back to give him a look and a smile.

"If it is more demons, I will be what you call happy. I like doing violence."

"And now I know why you and Spike get along."

Illyria smiled.

"The white-haired half-breed entertains me. If I still had my powers, and if this world was a bit different, I'd have made him my pet."

Gunn laughed.

"I was being serious again."  
"You usually are…I was laughing 'cause I imagined Spike with a collar on and on a leash. It amused me."

"You see my vision."

"That or we're both warped."

Illyria just smiled again, neither answering him nor disagreeing with him.

Seconds later, heaven and earth shook again.

"Alright…what in the hell is going on?" Angel roared.

"If we knew, we'd tell you," Spike said, sauntering over towards him and back towards Illyria and Gunn.

"Yeah…sure…I'm just glad you didn't aim at me with the damned dragon."

Spike merely smiled.

"It wouldn't do it…damn thing was already dead. Was all I had just to hold on to the bloody thing, keep me balance and land on top."

Angel gave him a glance.

"What you gonna cry boo hoo now?"

"Don't get me started on the damned dragon again Spike."  
"I told you there was another one."

"Well where is it?"

"Wherever the rest of the sodding line has gone, I'm guessing."

"Speaking of which, you two know what's going on?"  
"Not a clue…we were wondering if you had any idea. 'Lyria here thinks something has changed, but she doesn't know what."  
"Well that's a boat-load of nothing."

Spike caught Illyria giving him a look.

"Wha?"  
"You're skill on the dragon makes me re-think your position. You wouldn't just be my pet, you'd be my favorite pet."

"Thanks ever so," Spike said, before rolling his eyes.

Gunn and Angel chuckled, before they all stopped to brace themselves as the earth shook yet again.

When it had stopped Spike said,

"So what was that….about a .2?"  
"This isn't' the time for jokes Spike."  
"And what would be a good time? Do you even know what a joke is?

"I do, and you're not amusing me."

Spike was about to say something when the earth shook yet again.

"Something's coming," Illyria noted.

"Ya get that too?" Spike asked her, giving her his eyebrow lift.

Illyria pointed…

"I meant something's approaching, from over there."

She pointed to just past the once empty alley…

"Well shall we go to meet it, or shall we wait for it to get to us."

"I say we meet it."

"As do I?"  
"I'm catching my second wind," Gunn said, standing up, "let's go and kick its butt."

As the rest glanced at Spike he gave them a look.

"Do you really need to ask?"

They shook their heads, grinning, as they all started towards the mouth of the alley.


	2. What was that?

Unseen

What was that?

Angel, Spike, Gunn, & Illyria moved steadily and stealthily toward the spot that Illyria had claimed that something was coming.

As they got closer to the point, they took up a four point position, each watching each other's back, in case of a surprise attack.

Heaven and earth gave a violent shudder when they got just close to the edge of the building.

While the others were struggling to maintain their balance, Illyria was looking up at the surroundings and then back toward them.

"Yeah, no need to hang on, you got some inner balance thing going, huh Blue?"  
"No…this is merely an illusion."

"Feels pretty real to me."

"It is real…it is also an illusion though."

"Must you speak in riddles like that?"

"Look around you…can you truly not tell what is real and what is not…you who are champion in this world? Nothing shakes but the heaven and the earth….but when the earth moves, it only moves us. These buildings are not disturbed. Nothing has fallen but demons and swords."

"Are you trying to tell us something else is playing with us?"

"Like we need other things on top of the Wolf, Ram & Hart demon slay brigade."

"I'm merely telling you what is."

"Well then, let's stop standing here like merry ole frat boys then; let's find out what's causing this."

"I'm with the pet."

"Hey!"

"Wha? Only you get to mess with anyone else and only Blue Thunder here gets to call you a pet and get away with it…I think not."

"Weren't you supposed to be on my side Charlie Boy?"

"I've known Angel longer…"

"I believe I've known Broody Pants way longer than you."

"I meant that I've known Angel longer than I've known you."

"Oh that."  
"You know your both beginning to annoy me."

Gunn smiled, but Spike gave him a look.

"And apparently you think that telling me that is gonna make me stop? Is someone's old age finally catching up to them?"  
"Shut up Spike."

Spike chuckled, but didn't press it further. Instead he tested the ground and then deciding that it was stable enough to move on, started forward again.

His goal was to get beyond that building where Illyria was sure something laid in wait for them.

Angel, however, remembering the dragon incident, wasn't about to let Spike get ahead of him this time, so using his advanced speed and agility he sped past Spike, and ended up picking himself off of the floor.

To the others, it just looked like he had bounced off of nothing.

Spike reached him in seconds, but instead of offering a hand to Angel, he merely gave him a smirk before walking up to where the building had ended and gently pressed his hand against the invisible wall, stealing himself for pain he was sure to come from such an action.

But there was none.

"Hmm" was all he said, as he pressed against the unseen wall.

He then stepped back and looked at it.

"Hmm," was all he said again.

"Who would make such a blockade?"  
"Personally, I'm more interested in why."  
"Is it to keep us in or something else out?"  
"I'd wager a bit of both."  
"Think you want to share something Spike."  
"Not just yet."

At Angel's look…

"I'm still working a few things through my noggin'."

"Sounds like an all day job."

"I could let you figure this out on your own mate."  
"It would probably be quicker…"

"Says you….your starting from scratch and probably sniffing in the wrong direction."

"Look Spike, if you know something…"

"I know a lot, but it just occurred to me that you never bother giving me credit I deserve. Even when you KNOW I'm right, you just brush it off: 'Spike can't be right, he can't have had a good idea.' Just once I'd like to hear you give me credit."  
"I don't believe this…we are in the middle of an apocalyptic battle and you want to stop and receive credit for past ideas?"  
"No need to sound all mighty & incredulous, now is as fine a time as any."  
"Why pray tell?"  
"Cause if some demon gets a lucky shot and you croak, I'll never hear it."

As the two continued to bandy words, Illyria asked Gunn,

"Why is he annoying him?"

"Apparently it's his reason for living."

Illyria shrugged.

"They are very strange."  
"I'm with you there Blue."  
"You seem to be improving with each moment passed."  
"I feel much better…kind of like my wounds are healing…but unless I start stripping, I really can't tell."

Illyria tilted his head and looked at him.

Gunn nodded and then said,

"Well, since they're otherwise occupied, what say you and I go check out the invisible wall?"

Illyria gave a ghost of a smile & they headed over to a point just beside the two vampires.

Just as they reached the still quarreling vampires & the invisible wall, the building beside them gave a tremendous quake and then seemed to implode on itself before exploding and disintegrating next to them.

The building's explosion was effective in catching the attention of Angel & Spike who, quickly moved closer to the other side of the invisible wall, dodging falling debris.

Illyria, moving at a speed almost as fast as Spike & Angel's, grabbed Gunn's arm & ran over to where they were standing, leaning up the against the barrier, waiting until everything settled.

As they waited, Angel, Spike, & Illyria pressed Gunn between them, using themselves as barriers to protect the only human & non-physically enhanced member of their group.

Deciding to mess with them, because, what else was he going to do, Gunn said,

"Luckily for me, there's a building falling down on top of us….otherwise, I'd have to worry about you three."

Two pairs of extremely annoyed eyes (one set brown & one set blue) and one pair of ice blue eyes sporting regal & royal disdain met his laughing ones.

Gunn chuckled & waited….he was sure that besides the looks he had just received, two of his companions would stay silent, the third however…he counted softly…

"Would you rather we step back & let you get smooshed, Charlie Boy?"

And there it was. He knew Spike wasn't going to be able to hold a remark back.

"Naw, I'm good here….I was just…passing conversation, that's all."

"Right," Spike muttered, rolling his eyes.

As the building debris, dust, and broken glass finally settled on the ground, they stepped away from their barrier and started towards the building's base.

"Did anyone see what made it fall?"  
"Nope…I got my guesses though."

"Gonna share with the group yet?"  
"Not yet…have to be quite sure…however…I will say that it's the same thing that's causing our new invisible wall."

Gunn peered at the wall.

"Hey…anyone notice that there doesn't seem to be anything behind it. We're not reflected, but I don't' see anything on the other side either."

"It is cloaked; I can sense movement on the other side. If I had my powers I could phase through such an inferior barrier….the fact that such an insignificant thing can contain the likeliness of me annoys and disturbs me."

"Welcome to the club."

Angel seemed to be checking to see if he could get around the debris, but the wall would not let him advance.

Spike, for once, however, wasn't commenting…he was looking at the barrier & then up towards the full moon night.

At last he said,

"Well, well…bravo for new tricks. Didn't know the Chit had it in her…although…can't say I'm rightly all that surprised though."

"Are you supposed to be making sense? 'Cause I'm here to let you know you're not."

As Spike was about to answer, the wall in front of him shivered & wavered. In the blink of an eye, Spike had delivered a powerful kick to Angel's chest, sending him flying backward to the left, pushed Illyria hard backwards, sending him toward the rumble, & had grabbed Gunn, pushing them both onto the ground.

Angel, full of fury, had recovered quickly and was seconds from forming the best way to punish Spike for the surprised attack when he noticed the barrage of arrows and axes flying through the area that they had all just been in, before they slammed into a building behind them.

Gunn, unaware Spike had just saved his life, got up slowly glaring at the blonde vampire.

"Please tell me you had a good reason for doing that."

Spike pointed behind them towards the wall.

"Okay…good reason."

Spike grinned.

"'Duck' would have also worked," Angel chipped in.

"True…but it wouldn't have been quite as satisfying to me," Spike smirked at him.

Angel just glared at him.

"The change is occurring again."

"Yes it is."  
"What happened to the shield/barrier?"  
"She got distracted."

"Do you know how little sense that makes Spike?"

"Makes sense to me."

"That's 'cause you're warped."

"And you're not?"

"Not as much as you."

"Must they do this all the time?"  
"It's kind of entertaining."  
"It's childish."

"Well…yeah…but it's them."

Illyria shrugged…he had nothing to say to that.

They all stepped past where the barrier had been to find themselves on a whole another battlefield.

The street was literally filled with demons…dead demons.

"Dead already?"  
"Doing more impressions now are we Blue…didn't know you had met Dru."  
"Who is Dru?"  
"Drusilla."

Illyria's head tilt and blank looked answered his question.

"Never mind, I'll fill you in later."

Illyria nodded.

"Who did this?"  
"Man are you really this slow…if I ever slow down as much as you when I get that old, I'd like to be put out of my misery."

"Age in vampires means strength, speed …"

"And in your case senility."

"Spike…please…just tell him."  
"Fine…ruin my fun Charles. Angelus, look around you mate. Use your senses. The answers are almost in front of your face."

"I don't have time for game, Spike."

"Humph…judging from the piles of demons that were after us now being dead at our feet, literally, I'm thinking you have some time."  
"Spike..."  
"Be quiet & concentrate…close your eyes if it'll help."  
"Fine."

With a hulking sigh, Angel closed his eyes and clamed down & then that's when he sensed what Spike had been talking about.

Spike laughed knowing exactly what Angel was sensing.

"Now you're getting it."  
"It can't be."  
"But it is."  
"But how?"  
"I know you didn't think there was going to be an apocalypse we weren't in on, did you?" Buffy asked, stepping out of the shadow of the fallen building, "Cause honestly, you should have known better."


	3. Reunion

Unseen III

Reunion

Buffy advanced towards them, Willow stepping out from the corner to advance with her.

Spike tilted his head, enjoying the sight.

Buffy, however, avoided looking at him.

Spike's smile widened.

Willow, however, was not as restrained.

In what could be best described as a red-streaked blur, she flew into Spike's arms, hugging him tight.

For such a little package she packed a hell of a wallop.

Spike almost was bowled over, but vampire strength was nice to have, he thought to himself.

She gripped him so tight that he eventually had to tell her,

"Red…"

"Yeah?"

"I can't breathe."

"You don't have to breathe…or…do you?"

She slowly pulled back and gave him an intense look.

"Settle down, I'm still un-dead."

"Well…see there…in that case,"

Spike found himself once more engulfed in a Willow bear hug.

Willow pulled back a few minutes later.

And promptly hit Spike as hard as she could in the chest.

"Ow! What the bloody hell was that for Red?"  
"Don't you ever die on us again!"

Spike gave her a look.

"Like you really cared."  
"I cared."

"Will…"

"I did…still do. Besides…if I hadn't, would I have hugged you like I did just then or hit you…cause I was mad at you for dying on us, of course."

Spike just shook his head; it really wasn't worth it to fight with Willow. Willow-logic was like nothing he had ever seen before in his one hundred plus years of un-life.

"I guess not."

"See…besides…I've done a lot of searching since you did that last number thing…and…"

"And?"  
"I'm not ready to share that yet…let's just suffice it to say we were getting closer and I was starting to see you not as a scary vampire who was always trying to kill us, but as a somewhat trusted friend…and I want to keep it there."  
"You got a thing for me, don't ya Red?"

Willow hit him again.

"You've been taking lessons from my girls I see."

"What lessons?"  
"Violence 101 it looks like…that or Avoidance of Affection…means the same thing to my Summers' women, ya know. Well, except for Joyce, she was one hell of a woman who had her act together, but that's another story for another day."

Willow shoved him lightly while rolling her eyes at him to show him just what she thought of his reasoning.

Spike just laughed.

"I always knew you thought I was hot."

"Spike!"

"You know you were thinking it."  
"I was so not…hello…gay now."

"Yeah I remember, but unless some other bird is playing with the magic's again…not blind."

Willow smiled softly as did Spike as they remembered Tara.

After a few seconds went by, Willow said,

"I still miss her Spike."  
"We all do. Glenda was a one in a kind…and a sweet thing…she liked me, ya know."

"Yeah, she did! Never understood why, though?"  
"I'm a good vamp?"  
"That you are…even if you do hide it…a lot!"

"Got a rep to protect," Spike shrugged before going on,

"Anyway, Glenda will always be around for you…watching over you. Like she could ever leave you for good."

"Aww…sometimes I could kiss you…"

"See…I told you… you want me."

"Argh," Willow mock-growled as she pushed him.

Spike chuckled before going on,

"I'm just kidding Red."

"You better be…you bleached moron."  
"Hey now, be nice Red…'member…poor Spike burning to death in the pillar of fire, crushing Hellmouth, and all..."

"You're trying to make me cry now, aren't you?"  
"Now would I do that?"

Willow's look told him that she thought anything was possible when it concerned him.

"Actually, I'd rather you smile at me."  
"I can do that."

Willow smiled.

Spike nodded and then said,

"So…when'd you learn the new trick?"

"While I was in Brazil…and then I kinda learned to master and move it in Tibet."

"Been to Brazil…its nice there."  
"Yes it was."

They were both silent for a moment.

"I didn't see her if that's what you were wondering."

"Didn't see who?"

"Dru…Druscilla."

"Wasn't really thinking about her Pet. I was thinking that I've changed a good deal since I was last there."

"Yes, yes you have…and I have to say, minus the clothes, you're a lot better than the jerk you used to be."

"I wasn't a jerk…just a little colder…harder…it was all I knew, ya know…besides… vampire here…not to mention, look at my company…is there any reason to wonder… and hey…I know you're not giving advice with clothes, Missy. I have seen what you used to wear you know."

"Shut up," Willow said swatting at him.

Spike just winked at her.

A few seconds later, he said,

"So Red…"

"Hmm?"

"For how much longer are you supposed to be keeping me from interrupting their conversation?" he asked as he gestured towards Buffy & Angel.

Willow didn't even try to bother to persuade him that that wasn't what she was doing.

"You know sometimes you're too smart for your own good."  
"And oddly enough, your one of the few that has ever mentioned that."

Willow just laughed.

While Spike and Willow had their reunion, Buffy made her way over to Angel.

She was just about to say something when she found herself wrapped tightly in his arms, the life being squeezed out.

After a few seconds,

"Angel…"

"Yes?"

"I can't breathe!"

"Oh…sorry."

Angel stepped back and said,

"Sorry…it's just really good to see you."

"Likewise."

"Now go."

"What!"

"I'm glad that your fine…I'm glad you're alive…but I can't have you be here."

Buffy opened her mouth to retort and then stopped and stared at him like he had grown two heads instead.

"Buffy…"

Buffy shook her head side-to-side and laughed.

Angel gave her an odd look.

"What is so funny?"  
"The fact that you think you can control me."  
"Well I know I can't do that…it's just that I think it would be better…"

"Angel…I'm not going to get in this with you…. I came for a couple of reasons…and none of them have to do with needing to be by your side because I'd be so devastated without you that I'd want to die too."

Angel's jaw dropped.

"Doesn't mean I don't love you or that I don't care for you…I'm just no longer in love with you…and I just recently learned that there was a serious difference. But it also doesn't mean I'm no longer your friend, as long as you stay on the side of good…I'm there for ya, 'cause from the looks around…looks like you can use a bit more friends."

"Speaking of which – what's with sending, what's his name, the goofy one…oh yeah, Andrew, to collect that loony slayer, from under me with 12 slayers, who…and I quote, 'None of which has ever dated you'."

Buffy cracked a smile.

"It wasn't personal."  
"The hell it wasn't! I couldn't get any help from you or Giles when I talked to him."

"We weren't sure Angel…and you know if you had a glimmer of a doubt about me, you'd have done the same in our position."

"But you know me."  
"Angel…you hired a person to watch me. Did you really think I wouldn't know? I'm not a fool…. nor am I naive…not anymore. People sometimes change…some for the good, some for the bad. You were in a building that's been working on the other side for centuries… I had to cover myself…and I refuse to feel bad about it. "

Angel sighed.

"Your right…you didn't know…heck…ask the rest…they weren't even sure about me until last night."

Buffy nodded.

"Glad we cleared that up."

"You still have to go."  
"And miss an apocalypse…your kidding right?"

"It's not safe."  
"They never are."  
"You're starting to sound a lot like Spike."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or a complaint."  
"What do you think?"

Buffy merely smiled before shouting,

"Kathleen!"

Angel looked confused.

A girl of at least 17 came around the corner of the building.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming…no need to shout so."

Carrying a small black case she approached them and after a brief look at Angel, and an even briefer one of Illyria, she hunched down next to Gunn.

"Lift your shirt."

Gunn's wary expression let her know that was the last thing he was thinking of doing just then.

"I'm a healer. Willow here placed a spell to slow down your body's processing of your death…hopefully I'm as good as I think I am, and we can have you slamming death's doors shut for at least a bit longer."

"Well in that case…" Gunn said, lifting his shirt so she could patch him up.

Kathleen laughed, and then started taking out jars of ointments and healing tools she needed.

"Tell me the truth," Gunn said a few minutes later while in the middle of one of her healing and cleansing properties, "this is how you pick up guys, isn't it?"  
"Oh yeah…the blood spattered and full of lacerations group…those are the men to die for."

Gunn laughed.

While this was going on, Buffy started over towards them to check their progress, and get a closer inspection of Illyria, when Spike intercepted her.

"Avoiding me luv?"  
"I'm not," she mumbled, but she still didn't look at him.

"Funny…looks like you are. Thought you weren't a coward Summers."

That brought her eyes to him and a glare shinning through their hazel depths.

"There she is."

Buffy rolled her eyes, damn the man…vamp…and his ability to get to her when she was trying her best not to react.

"Come on…it's been some time. Where's my smile?"  
"What makes you think you deserve one?"

"Hmmm…pillar of fire…landing with Angel, not trying to kill the bloody ponce off, hell…screw the smile, I deserve a bloody medal."

Buffy burst out laughing.

"Why can you always make me smile?"  
"I'm good?"  
"No, you're bent."

Spike's wicked smile was all she got.

"If you even think about answering as you did once before, I'll personally kick you there and then stake you."

Spike hid his smile quickly, but couldn't stop his eyes from dancing with laughter, before saying,

"Wasn't even on my mind luv?"

Buffy leaned closer.

"Bull."

Spike laughed.

"God, it's good to be around you again Summers."

"You say that now, but I guarantee you'll be kicking yourself later."

"And why is that?"

"Cause you and I have some unfinished business Spike."  
"You been watching Kill Bill luv?"

Buffy looked a little sheepish,

"We had some downtime…"

Spike laughed.

"So did we. I had tons."

They fell silent…

Spike didn't want to talk about all the time he spent as a ghost…just then.

And Buffy didn't want to talk about how much she had missed him.

Finally she said,

"Just so you know…I'm kicking your ass later…as soon as we reach a safe location.'

"What the bloody hell for?"  
"For making me think you were dead."

"I was dead!"

"Don't you yell at me, you know what I mean!"

Spike gave her a wry smile, before continuing in a softer voice, and with a much softer expression.

"Yes luv…I know."

"Don't give me that look…I'm still gonna hurt you."

Spike merely smiled.

"If I promise to behave can I get a hug first?"

"You behave?"

"Well…at first…I can't promise anything later…it's been too long since I've been around you, not to mention…once your in the presence of me, you might just throw yourself at me…and I'm letting you know here and now, I'll not be stopping you."  
"Stupid bleached moron," Buffy muttered, hitting him in the chest.

Spike wasn't even fazed,

"Your words wound me luv…but I'm still waiting for my hug."

Spike opened his arms.

Buffy stared at him.

For a moment, Spike was sure she wasn't going to come to him. The way she hesitated made him think; maybe I've always read more into her than there ever was.

That was seconds before she slammed into him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

She held on to him like she never wanted to let him go.

Spike smiled.

Now this is what heaven must feel like, he thought.

Of course that was merely seconds before Buffy pulled back and hit him hard.

"Ow! Bloody hell, what is wrong with you women…. can't ya just hug someone like a normal human being? Why must you hit me afterwards?"

"You left us."

"I had to."

"You didn't."

"We both know I did…now, for once, hug and no beating…come on I know you have it in you…never saw a single bruise on Joyce."

Buffy laughed but hugged him again.

"I'm still gonna kick you."  
"You wouldn't be you if you didn't."

They pulled back eventually, but didn't move far from the other's side.

"Of course, I have some questions for you too luv?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like you shacking up with the Immortal."

Buffy smiled quickly and then wiped it off her face, presenting him with a blank look.

His glare told her she hadn't quite pulled it off,

'Stupid eyes', she thought…'giving away my laughter…now he's gonna be all sore heady. I so missed all of this.'

"We've plenty of time to go over all that, Spike. However, first…. I'd like to know what **that** is."

Spike followed her gaze and encountered Illyria's mildly curious perusal of Kathleen, Willow, and Buffy.

"That's Illyria."

"Ill-or-ee-what?"

"Illyria."

"What is she?"  
"Now that's a long and twisted story…got time?"

"Sure...it's not like we're in the middle of an apocalypse or anything."

Spike laughed… and started to tell her of recent events as they walked over towards Illyria.

Illyria was watching Kathleen's administration to Gunn and watching Willow, who was giving her weird looks.

Finally Willow could hold it back no longer,

"Fred…wow…you've really changed your looks. I mean before it was all with the …good…wholesome look and …now… you've got this 'Hi-I'm-a-Techno-Babe'…thing…going on. Which is cool if your into that kind of thing, I just wouldn't have thought that it was your type of…hey…your not Fred are you?"  
"I am and I'm not."  
Willow raised her eyebrows at her.

"I don't think I understand."

"I am Illyria, God King of the Primordium. However, I am encased in this… shell…of Winifred Burkle, whom you call Fred. So, I am, and I am not."

"Is Fred in there with you?"

"No…and yes."

"Okay…now I'm all sorts of confused…"

"No…Fred does not share her shell of flesh with me. When I was resurrected, I took over her body, and forced her out…she is dead. But…her memories remain…imbedded within me. I can morph my body to match what hers once was…I can adapt her form and talk with her accent if I must, it's all a part of me, but separate. Do you understand?"

"Yeah…Illyria…. hmmm…. I'm gonna have to look that up…I remember you're supposed to be something powerful in your raw form."

"You've read about me?

"Yeah…I had a lot of downtime during my high school years, and since then. I think your volume used to be in Giles's special section…. yes…ancient warrior lord, am I right?"

"Yes. Hmm…my Qwa'ha Xahn said that there were books, but I was just trying to adjust to this wretched human-filled world as well as my new one's height and obviously breakability."

"Your Qwa ha who?"

"My Qwa'ha Xahn…my priest."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"Demon churches…go figure."

"Not really what you'd call a church," Gunn & Angel chipped in.

"I figured so much, "Willow said with a smile to them and then turned back to Illyria, "…but see, I read about you," Willow grinned at her, and then her smile dimmed, "wait, did you say that Fred is dead because of you."

"Yes."

"You killed Fred?"

"Yes, but not deliberately as you assume."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"When I was resurrected, my essence was released and reanimated in this shell, inside Winifred, Fred, Burkle. According to Wesley, I hollowed out this shell with no more intent of malice than a virus. I had no idea of who this shell was before I became her, nor do I really care, since she is now apart of me. I do not understand many of the ways of this world. The only thing I know for sure is that this shell cannot contain my true greatness, the absolute essence of all that I am."

"You mean you aren't you?"

"Not completely…"

"How did that happen?"

"This… shell… could not completely contain my true greatness…it could not fully embody all that I am; it had me warping through time destroying myself and everything around it time and time again. It was …annoying."

"You were stuck in a closed time loop."

"Yes."

"How did you escape?"  
"Wesley used a machine that sucked out my energy and sent my essence deep into the far reaches of the galaxy."

"There was no other way?"  
"Apparently not…it was destroying me."

"I kinda know how it is to do without power…and what happens when you let too much of it corrupt you."

Illyria gave her a thoroughly disgusted look, similar to what one might give if they found something gross stuck to the bottom of their shoe.

"Power…? What power can you have? What power are you even capable of? Aren't you merely a primitive as well…or are you a half-breed warrior like Angel & Spike? Minute warriors in which in my true form and with my army, would have been swept away with a mere thought."

"Well if you include witches to be primitive…"

"I do…when I call you primitive; I mean you to be lower beings…human is the name you gave yourselves I believe."

"Okay…well, that's kind of condescending."

"Kind of," Gunn snorted.

"You'll get used to that Red, "Spike said upon approach, "Blue Thunder here believes herself to be way above us lowly species."

"Yeah…I'm getting that," Willow said to him.

Spike grinned.

"Grandma here talks rough, but she plays nice…well, now she does. She's a team player she is."

Illyria gave Spike a look, but said nothing,

"Grandma?"

"That's what I call 'm to piss 'm off."

"Only you Spike, "Willow muttered, shaking her head.

Buffy agreed silently, but had to ask,

"And why would you do that?"

"What, you expected me to be exceptionally good…may I remind you that I was stuck with Angel…had to find something worthwhile to do…. that or go mad."

"Whoops… too late."

"I wouldn't throw stones if I was you, pet…exposure to Xander Harris can't be good for the sanity…and you've known him for how long now?"

Buffy rolled her eyes, and turned to Willow.

"What was the spiel she was giving you, Will?"

"She's actually a he luv."

Buffy gave Spike a look.

"Okay, well technically she's an it, but we just call her Illyria. I figure she was a God-King, hence forth, she 'as to be male, right? No one ever said anything about Goddess-Queen, ya know."

"Spike?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Sometimes you think too much."

"Spike thinks?"

"Shut your hole, ya right bastard!" he roared over to Angel, who shrugged and smiled to himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes at both of them before saying,

"Honestly, getting you two together is like being surrounded by children, how you ever managed to work together for damn near a year is beyond me."

"I tried to stay drunk," Spike put in.

"I'll bet you did," Buffy replied softly.

"You missed me, ya know."

"Your right, I did…but we both know you drink way too much."

"Do I need to mention a time after a certain slayer was resurrected from the dead…?"

"No you don't…but I learned my lesson, I've been way-too-much-liquor free for a year and a half, no two years now… you on the other hand…"

"Have had way too much stress happening to me not to escape into the wonderful world of the no coherent."

"Land of the drunks?"  
"It's a nice place."

"You so need help."  
"No…just you."

Buffy pushed him to the side with her hips and then, resuming a more serious expression, gave another once over to Illyria.

"She doesn't look so tough," she muttered.

"Don't let her looks fool ya, luv…she can explode a demon's head with a single punch."  
"Sad to say, I'm impressed," Faith said, as she came sauntering up.

"Sad to say, that goes for me as well," Buffy muttered softly.

Spike chuckled before greeting Faith.

"Doe-eyes."

"Blondie."

Buffy caught the glances between the two of them & stepped between them.

"I refuse to do this more than once, so listen up the both of you."

"For you," she said, looking at Spike, "The only slayer you really get to fight is me."

"That's not fair love."

"Tough."

"It's not like she's a rookie...'sides, we've fought a couple of times before."

"And I so kicked your ass," Faith interjected.

"Please…don't make me laugh kitten…just cause you got the moves doesn't mean you can put them on me. First time we threw down, I was under strict instructions not to beat you to death. Second time, I was more interested in finding Buffy than dealin' with any of you. But I do recall a certain doe-eyed slayer being tossed toward a wall & landing hard. Wait…wasn't that you?"

"And I remember a certain bleached vampire catching a hook & flying across a table…hold up, wait, wasn't that you?"

They were face-to-face now, having both side stepped past Buffy, neither moving & neither backing down.

Buffy looked somewhat bored with the display.

Kathleen hadn't even looked up from her administrations and Gunn was busy watching what she was doing and listening to her instructions, so he hadn't bothered to watch, although he had glanced up once or twice.

Angel just watched, curious.

Willow; however had a different expression on her face.

Illyria advanced & stopped beside Willow, who was practically laughing.

"This display amuses you?"

"It really does."  
"I do not understand these ways. If a follower had laughed at us back then we'd have eviscerated them without question. But here you laugh and are not troubled by what you see and none have punished you. Are they not on the same side?"

"They are…this amuses me because this is their way of saying that they missed each other. It's all for show."

"Oh…I understand now…my pet is showing off again?"  
"You call Spike your pet?"

"He would have made a great pet in my day…he could have been one of my favorites."

Willow glanced at Illyria, but she couldn't see if she was making a joke or not. Did Illyria even have a sense of humor, she wondered?

"Has Spike heard you call him a pet?"

"He has heard."

"And not pleased I'm sure."

"He could adjust," was all Illyria was willing to give.

Willow laughed, thinking of Spike as a pet did her no good…she kept imagining seeing him crawling on all fours with a spiked collar around his neck and sporting a long leash.

'It's going to take me some time until I get this image out of my head,' she thought as they turned back to see how things were progressing.

Buffy finally stepped up,

"Look…we have other things to be doing…just tell each other you missed each other and let's please move on."

Spike and Faith, at first, looked as if they hadn't heard her, but then they both flashed Buffy twin grins, before stepping up & hugging each other tight.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Blondie."  
"Glad to be back…specially knowing a fine looking thing like you missed me so very much."

Faith only laughed.

"You know Angel's not going to be as much fun as I am when you push his buttons," Spike drawled, seeing her glance toward his sire's way.

"Yeah I know…does take a bit of the fun out of it…still gonna do it though…just would like to know why."

"I figure that when your over two centuries, senility and extreme broodiness can be an extreme bite in da ass."

Faith laughed & then walked towards Angel to greet him herself.

Spike turned to look at Buffy.

Buffy rolled her eyes at him.

"What?"

"You're both ridiculous."

"But it was fun."

"You know I'd have been rooting for her, right?"  
"No you wouldn't. You know you love to watch me fight. Which reminds me..."

Spike stepped up closer to her.

"Wanna dance Slayer?"

Buffy grinned.

"Later."

Spike pouted.

"Why not now?"  
"It's not safe now."  
"And it'll be safe somewhere else?"  
"Well…right away maybe…later…not so much…we could get a little dance in."  
"Or we could do a different kind of dance?"

Buffy laughed & shook her head before saying,

"You know you ought to watch what you say,"

"Why's that…'cause Angelus's vampiric radar ears could be listening…watch as I **not **care."

"No," Buffy said, giving Angel a glance, quick enough to see his pout, before turning her attention back to Spike.

"Then why?"  
"Cause walls have ears."

Before Spike could question such a bizarre statement, Dawn stepped out from behind a building,

"Aww sis, just when it was getting good. I swear you have hearing like a vampire's, how'd you hear me anyway?"

Buffy ignored the question and asked, "You're not done checking the perimeter already are you?"

"Yes…okay…no…but it was a boring job…and I happen to be a mere human, let the super-types handle all that."

"You wanted to be here, Dawn."

"I did…I still do…but checking the perimeter and gross dead demon gut reports wasn't all I wanted to do…besides… I wanted to see if you were really back," she said, looking at Spike.

"And now you know I am," Spike said softly.

Dawn just stared at him.

Spike just watched her stare at him.

He was wondering if she was thinking about what she told him she'd do to him a year or so ago if she found out he had hurt her sister again.

He couldn't tell from her expression, apparently Buffy had been giving her sister mask-your-emotion lessons.

Bloody things were working well too.

He decided he'd rather meet it head on, sitting around and waiting to meet the ax had never been his style anyway.

"Bit, if your thinking of setting me on fire, gotta tell ya, I've been through that once, really would like NOT to have to go through that thing again. Bloody painful it was."

Dawn's lip trembled.

"Hey now, what's this?"

It took her all of five seconds before she leapt across the room and cannoned into him, crying softly.

Spike couldn't have been happier.

His girl was his again.

"Hush now," he said softly, before saying, "and here I thought my bit was all grown up now…dressed all in black and wearing high heeled boots?"

"Everyone loves a slender ankle," she said watery.

"Yes, but only monsters love a tender young scrap that's fallen 'cause they can't walk in those bleeding things."

"I can walk in them, I've had a whole year, 'cause you know it took like six months for Buffy to even think about letting me wear them, and that was last year, and then about a two months after you…. you know…. well, she told me to go for it, just don't break my neck…. and if I did, she'd tell, you know how she gets."

Spike laughed,

"Yeah, I do."  
"I can hear you both, you know."

Spike and Dawn gave her matching looks, "and?"

"Why do I even put up with any of you?" she asked herself out loud, turning to look past the buildings, scanning to see if any more reinforcement demons had been sent to kill them.

"You love us?" the both chirped.

"Ain't love a bitch?" Buffy simply replied, walking towards Willow.

Willow laughed and nodded.

"There's nothing to report right now," Vi said, coming around the corner…

"Now we all know that'll change soon enough," Rona said, joining her.

A group of slayers were coming one by one from around the corner.

"Pulled out the Calvary, huh?"  
"Every slayer ought to experience the wonder of an apocalypse."

"I thought that was a first date, luv?"

"Dates are for ordinary girls," Buffy shrugged.

Spike laughed and then stopped laughing at the figure he saw coming toward him.

Internally, he groaned.

Xander stopped a few feet from him, and stared at him.

"What, your depth perceptions giving you problems… why are you staring at me like that?"

"Well…I was thinking about what I'd do to you if I ever saw you again, but then you spoke…and now I'm not sure I want to."

"You aren't going to hug me are you?"

"God no!"

"Please tell me you aren't going to kiss me."

"Eww Spike."

Spike laughed.

"Get it said Harris, so both of us can move on."

Xander sighed,

"You are such a jerk sometimes…and other times…okay…I don't like you…I've never liked you…I'm not sure I ever will…but we have this…this thing…this…look, I consider you one of the Scoobies, okay, a non-living, vampiric, pain in the ass, sometimes I would love to beat with a stick, but always there for you member. Sorry I didn't get a chance to tell you for you went all Joan of Arc on us. And…I'm slightly glad your back…even if you did bring an apocalypse with you."

Spike stared at him for a moment before saying,

"You know…" he opened his mouth a couple of times, before Xander interrupted,

"Can you translate that into English, I can't read Fish."

Spike's eyes narrowed and he growled out,

"Do you mind, I'm trying to get this phrase out without choking."

"Don't suffer on my account."

"Fine…then I won't tell you how much your little speech meant."

"And I won't tell you how proud of what you did for us meant."

"And I won't tell you that I was sorry to hear about Anya not making it."  
"And I won't tell you that I'm really glad that you came back from the dead."

Both stopped talking and stared at each other, until eventually, Spike said,

"Well…as long as we're not saying it…wanna get a beer later?"  
"Yeah…that'd be cool."

They shared a half smile, but Angel couldn't take it.

"What on earth."

Xander looked up and saw Angel,

"Hey Dead Man…how's it hanging?"

Angel ignored his comment, "You never wanted to hang out and get a beer with me."  
"I don't like you."  
"You don't like him either."  
"True…but Spike and I…we have a history."

"We have way more history than you and Spike."

"What's wrong Pops, you jealous?"

"Shut up Spike."

Spike & Xander chuckled together.

"Why do I even bother," Angel said, turning abruptly and going back to talk to Faith.

Spike & Xander grinned at each other, before Spike said,

"So, where's the Watcher?"

"Buffy made him stay behind, but he sent you this,"

Xander said pulling out a note.

"I wonder why I didn't even try to read it?" he muttered to himself aloud.

"Probably the stern glance accompanied by a glare that Giles gave you when he gave you the note."

Xander thought for a moment and said,

"Yeah…you have been away from me for sometime, haven't you? You've forgotten my ways. Let me remind you…that's usually what would make me have a look…I got distracted…what with the apocalypse and all."

"Silly me…I was giving you the benefit of a doubt."

Xander rolled his eyes and handed off the note.

Spike opened it, with Xander peering over his shoulder to read every word.

The note stated:

_Spike,_

_We have had our issues between us and it's safe to say we probably_

_always will. Take care of my slayer and send her back to me in one piece._

_Otherwise you'll have me to deal with. Yes, I am rightly aware that you_

_probably still love her, and it's beyond all of my reason why she chooses_

_to associate with you. Your codependency on each other is a reason for_

_her not staking you years ago…no matter how much I have always wanted_

_her to…however…I digress. I am … pleased that you are no longer truly dead._

_For it hurt her more than I thought you could ever do alive. Well…un-alive_

_actually, you get the gist…I hope. What I mean to say is…for God sakes man…_

_don't do anything like that again!_

_Hope to hear from all of you soon._

_Giles_

"Sounds like G-man missed you too."

"Fella dies and everyone gives him respect…the thing it takes for you folks."

"Well some of us are slow learners."

"And we've finally caught up to the fact, huh?"  
"Shut up Spike."

"It's just not a conversation until someone tells ya to shut up."  
"I think you missed me too."  
"Precious little," Spike muttered before looking around.

"Looks like the Scoobie gang…. and a bunch of newbie slayers are all here."

"Please…this is a small group…you should see the base in Rome…there are tons of slayers everywhere…it's like an convention of some sort."

"Hmm…convention hall full of slayers, huh? Not really somewhere a vamp would want to be."

"Not like we'd hurt you anyway…you did help train us," Kennedy said, coming around the corner last.

To Buffy she shouted, "It's clear…but Lana feels we've got less than a half n hour to get somewhere else."

Buffy nodded.

"Thanks Ken."

"Welcome."

To Spike, she said, "Even though I'm glad to see you, I'm not going to hug you though."

"Not really a problem."

She wrinkled her nose at him.

Spike winked at her.

"I should have known where there was Red there'd be her Amazon."

"Actually we're no longer together."

Spike nodded.

"We realized we were going in different directions."

"It happens sometime. Sides, your young…you can come back and lecture me on the merits of your own love life when you pass your first century."

Kennedy smiled at him before walking over to Vi & Rona.

As he walked back over toward Buffy, Willow, Dawn & Xander he asked,

"So what is this, a bloody Sunnydale reunion?"

"A brilliant deduction, my dynamic and oh so gorgeous, perfect blonde specimen of a Vampire."

The voice alone gave him the shivers.

"Ya couldn't have left the ponce in Rome?" he asked Buffy.  
"Well…"

"You just wanted to see the look on my face when he said something like that, didn't you?"  
"Well…yeah," Buffy muttered.

"I know I did," Xander stated.

"I know it would be worth it," Dawn said with a giggle.

Spike stared at Willow, who looked anywhere but at him.

"Red!"

"I…uh…I was too busy thinking and focusing on the good fight to uh think about Andrew's…uh…enthusiasm…for seeing you once more."

"Oh come on…please Wills…you were just vying with me on how Andrew would react back at the base in Rome..of course none of us could have gotten close to the real thing...which I have to say was oh so worth it...but still."

Spike rolled his eyes, while Buffy laughed and when she could, continued.

"Besides, he wouldn't take no for an answer…and ever since he came before, he's been trying to get us to send him back. If it wasn't for the girls in Rome, I'd say he wanted to come back to be with you…you know he loves you, right?"  
"Please, stop."

Buffy laughed again.

"I so missed tormenting you."

"You'll get yours Summers."  
"Promises, promises…"

"I got your promises right here."

They shared a smile.

"So…we've got two original slayers, a human key, newbie slayers galore, an ex-God King, the LA fang crew, which I 'appen to be a new shining member of, a powerful witch, a whelp, and an Andrew…I'd say we're ready to do some damage."  
"You said it brother!"

"Little man…"

"Yeah?"  
"Don't help me."

"Sorry…I was just so caught up in the moment."

Spike dropped his head

Buffy & Xander laughed, but Buffy at least pet him on the back in a somewhat comforting gesture.

Willow looked around.

"Where is Wesley anyway? Is he off checking something, or …?"

She glanced at Angel, Spike, Gunn's and lastly Illyria's face and encountered an expression of real sadness.

"What happened?"

"Wesley's dead."

"Dead? As in the not coming back kind of dead?"

Illyria simply nodded.

"When…what…how?"

"He lost a reason to fight…but he was up against a powerful warlock who delivered a mortal wound before I could get there to help."

Willow's eyes whitened.

"Red…"

Illyria's head sprung up and both Spike & Angel jumped up.

Gunn began picking up and tossing weapons to the others.

Slayers began stretching and snatching up weapons, moving until they surrounded the three non-fighting members of their group.

"Um…guys…what's going on?"  
"Yeah…what's up with the suddenness of the weapons brigade?"

Xander sighed,

"It's that time again kiddies."

"To cower and run for cover?"

"You are such a wimp sometimes Andrew."

"Am not."  
"You so are…but you're a working on being a good one…so you still get some props."

"Still a peach."

Dawn grinned.

"Willow…a teleportation spell for the three of them would be nice."  
"Aww…do we have to? That last one was boring…and you stuck me with these two…for however long that was."

"Minutes?"  
"Felt more like hours…a girl can only take so much."

"Yeah…and I can fight…and hey…Dawn…"

"Sorry Xander…but you guys were fighting over the intricacies of Babylon 5 and Star Trek…can you describe a bigger pair of nerds?"  
"I by definition am not a nerd."

"I second that."

"Thanks Spike."

"Welcome…gotta have brains if you're a nerd…Xand here is a spaz."

"Hey!"

Spike ignored him, but had a wicked grin on his face as he picked up an axe, looking at Buffy he asked,

"So what do you think, is this me?"

Buffy laughed and replied,

"Oh yeah...let me guess…makes you feel all manly?"

"You know it luv."

Willow waved her hand at Dawn, Xander, and Andrew and they disappeared with a flourish, time and space distorting and then reestablishing itself in front of them.

"Neat trick."

"I think so…" Red said with a smile.

Spike hopped up onto the hood of some poor devil's car that had been smashed to pieces in the earlier fray,

"All the slayers in the house…are you ready to rumble!" Spike shouted.

He got cheers and jeers and one girl in the crowd shouted,

"Do we have to kill them if they're as fine as you?"

Spike laughed.

"No…but I'm pretty sure they won't be…so not really a problem factor."

The girls laughed…and readied themselves for battle once again.

Spike hopped down and winked at Buffy.

"You're such a showoff."

"You're only mad I beat you too it."

"True."

As the first demon came running down, Illyria kicked it in the chest, sending it flying backwards at least 10 feet hitting the corner of a building with such a force that it broke the creature's back and crumpled dead onto the pavement.

"Whoa…. now that was so tight," Rona shouted.

"I'm very glad you're on our side," Vi told Illyria who merely nodded at her.

"Are ya ready luv?"

"I was born ready."

"Then let's get this the Sunnydale way, shall we?"  
"Let's," Buffy replied and they advanced on the oncoming horde.

TBC


End file.
